Destiny
by Jaejung Love
Summary: Tao bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah Ia sukai. Dan sekarang dia menjadi suaminya... lantas bagaimanakah perasaan Tao sekarang? Senang atau justru sebaliknya? KRISTAO.
1. Chapter 1

**A REMAKE FANFICTION | MY DESTINY**

Bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dulu pernah Ia sukai setelah 6 tahun lamanya mereka berpisah. Namun rasa suka yang tumbuh dulu kini pudar akibat insiden yang telah mempermalukan dirinya oleh orang yang disukainya itu, dan dari situlah dia mencoba untuk menghapus rasa sukanya itu. Kini yang dia rasakan bukanlah suka lagi, namun benci. Dia sangat membencinya. Suatu hari dia dipertemukan kembali dengan orang yang dulu pernah Ia sukai itu karena hutang ayahnya pada padanya. Mengharuskan Ia menikah dengan pria yang kini Ia benci. Apakah setelah ini Ia masih membenci pria yang kini telah menjadi suaminya?

 **Created by Uknow69**

...

 **PART. 1**

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku tak mau menikah dengan orang itu, kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya?" ucapnya terus-menerus tak terima dengan kenyataan yang harus Ia hadapi saat ini. "Hiks.. Kenapa aku jadi seperti wanita? Aku tak boleh menangis.." ucap pria itu kemudian dan mulai menghapus air matanya yang sempat jatuh dipipinya. Ia pun memulai untuk mengontrol emosinya. Tangisan itu perlahan berubah menjadi suara sesengukkan saja. Ia sudah bisa menghentikan tangisannya sekarang.

"Huang Zi Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana!? CEPAT KELUAR!" bentak seseorang dari arah luar kepada Tao - pria yang tadi sedang menangis di dalam kamar mandi. Mendengar suara suaminya memanggil seperti itu Tao langsung bergegas untuk keluar. Ia merapikan penampilannya sebelum Ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ya, aku akan keluar sekarang.." ucapnya dengan suara agak sedikit serak akibat menangis tadi.

"Kau ini.. sudah banyak tamu yang menunggu kita diluar, apa kau mau membuatku malu hah? Hapus itu air matamu, dan tersenyumlah.." ucapnya dengan nada membentak. Tao hanya menunduk takut dan menghapus sisa air mata itu segera. Dia berjalan dibelakang Kris Wu - pria yang membentaknya tadi.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Kris, akhirnya kau menikah juga.." ucap salah satu tamu undangan dan menjabat tangan dengan kedua mempelai yang bisa dikatakan terlihat bahagia. Tak ada yang tahu kalau mempelai "wanita" ini menikah karena terpaksa?

"Haha.." Kris hanya tertawa sedikit memaksa mendengar penuturan salah satu tamunya barusan, sejujurnya dia tak suka dengan perkataan tamu undangannya tadi. "Tentu saja aku akan menikah, walaupun sebenarnya pernikahanku ini membuat banyak wanita menangis." ucap Kris dengan gayanya yang sombong. Tamu yang masih berada dihadapan Kris itu hanya tersenyum kecil - dan terkesan sangat sangat terpaksa.

"Aku tak menyangka kau memilihnya diantara seribu wanita cantik yang menantimu." ucapnya lagi tak mau kalah. Kris hanya bersikap tetap tenang walaupun sebenarnya dia malas untuk meladeni ucapan orang dihadapannya. Tao yang sedaritadi diam mematung disamping Kris, mendengar ucapan tamu undangan tadi seketika membuatnya menunduk malu - Tao merasa malu karena berdiri disamping Kris saat ini. Dia memang tak pantas disandingkan dengan orang seperti Kris yang nyaris sempurna. Dia tampan dan memiliki segalanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau membuatku sedikit tersinggung. Dengan secara tidak langsung kau berkata kalau dia." Kris menoleh kearah Tao yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya, Kris menghentikan ucapannya dan melihat Tao dengan seksama. "...tak pantas untukku.." lanjut Kris dengan suara begitu lirih. Namun dia langsung mengangkat dagu Tao lalu menciumnya dihadapan tamu undangan tadi. Tao membulatkan matanya seketika saat Kris menciumnya - namun dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang selain pasrah menerima perlakuan Kris saat ini.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya itu, lalu tersenyum seolah tak memperlihatkan adanya sesuatu keganjilan dalam pernikahan tersebut.

"Lihatlah dengan baik, dia bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari wanita-wanita diluar sana." ucap Kris dengan tersenyum bangga seketika pipi Tao bersemu merah mendengar penuturan itu - walaupun sejujurnya dia tahu kalau Kris hanya berpura-pura. Tamu undangan itupun hanya tertawa terpaksa untuk menanggapi omongan Kris barusan. Karena sejujurnya Tao yang seoarang pria - dia memang sangat manis dan berwajah feminim bak wanita.

"Baiklah, silahkan nikmati pesta pernikahan kami.." ucap Kris sambil mempersilahkan tamunya untuk undur diri dari hadapannya segera. Tamu undangannya itupun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

...

"Ahhh sungguh melelahkan.." Kris merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang kamar hotel yang sudah dirias dengan begitu indahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Kris tiba-tiba dengan sinis saat mendapati Tao ada didalam kamar yang sama. Tao bingung untuk menjawab perkataan Kris. Kris memandang tak suka pada pria cantik itu yang menurutnya menjijikan.

"A.. ku," Tao mengantungkan ucapannya, Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas ucapan Kris padanya. "Bukankah aku juga boleh istirahat disini?" ucap Tao kemudian dengan berani sambil menatap bola mata Kris yang tajam.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu?" ucap Kris sinis. "Asal kau tahu.. walau kita sudah menikah hubungan yang kita jalani tidak akan seperti orang yang sudah menikah pada umumnya. Kau mengerti!?" jelas Kris pada Tao.

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?" tanya-nya setelah itu. Sejujurnya Tao sangat kesal dengan Kris. Sudah seenaknya menciumnya tadi, sekarang diapun diusir dari tempat istirahatnya. Walau begitu Tao malas untuk beradu mulut dengan pria dihadapannya.

"Aku tak perduli! Cepatlah keluar, aku ingin istirahat." usir Kris pada Tao. Dia tak perduli sama sekali pada pria yang sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya kini. Tao tak berkata apapun lagi, sejujurnya dia pun sangat lelah.

Tao ragu untuk keluar dari kamar ini, karena saat ini mereka berada di sebuah hotel. Jika dirinya keluar dari tempat ini, lalu Ia akan tidur dimana? Menyewa sebuah kamar di tempat mewah seperti ini? Dia tak punya uang.

Tao masih menatap Kris seolah meminta agar Kris memperbolehkannya beristirahat didalam kamar ini, "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepatlah keluar." ucap Kris saat melihat Tao justru berdiam mematung ditempatnya.

Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai, Tao hendak meninggalkan kamar itu segera. Ingin rasanya jika Kris membatalkan niatannya itu dan membolehkannya tidur di sofa atau di lantai-pun Ia rela. Saat akan memulai memutar kenop pintu itu, tiba-tiba Kris memanggilnya. Mendengar Kris memanggailnya, Tao merasa senang. Apakah Kris akan membatalkan niatannya?

"Huang Zi Tao!" panggil Kris. Tao tersenyum cerah dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kris - suaminya.

"Ya?"

"Jangan lupa untuk menutup pintunya.. dan satu lagi, jangan mencoba untuk kabur. Kau mengerti?" ucapan Kris barusan membuat harapan Tao runtuh seketika. Harapan kecil yang Ia inginkannya kandas, sebaiknya Ia tak pernah berfikir kalau Kris akan berbuat baik padanya. Kris masih sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu. Menyebalkan dan Ia membencinya.

"Ya, aku mengerti.." ucapnya pelan dan tak semangat. Tao pun keluar dari kamar itu.

Kini Tao berada di luar kamar dimada Kris sedang beristirahat.

"Aku harus tidur dimana sekarang?" ucapnya bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Dia-pun berpindah posisi sedikit, tepat disamping pintu bercat coklat itu. Ia duduk dengan kedua kakinya yang Ia tekuk, kedua tangannya Ia letakkan diatas lututnya sebagai bantalan. Ia-pun menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Di cuaca dingin seperti ini tidur diluar membuatnya kedinginan. Setetes airmata tampak jatuh membasahi punggung tangannya. Dia menangis kembali, rasanya tak ingin sekali dia berada disini. Dia benar-benar berharap jika hari ini hanyalah salah satu dari mimpi buruknya, dia mengutuk kejadian satu minggu lalu yang mempertemukannya kembali dengan Kris.

.

.

.

 **A week ago**

"Baba kenapa Baba tega sekali padaku? Baba membiarkan aku menikah dengan seseorang yang tak aku kenal?" bentak Tao pada ayahnya. Kini dia sedang kesal, karena ayahnya tiba-tiba meminta dirinya untuk menikah dengan orang pilihan ayahnya itu.

"Tenanglah, kau hanya akan menikah, dan dia itu orang yang sangat kaya. Kau akan hidup enak jika menikah dengannya.." bujuk ayah pada anak satu-satunya.

"Apa yang membuat Baba ingin menikahkan aku dengannya? Apa Baba mempunyai hutang? CEPAT KATAKAN yang sejujurnya padaku!" ucap Tao keras pada ayahnya.

"Iya Baba memang mempunyai hutang dengannya dan Baba menjadikanmu sebagai jaminan!" aku ayah Tao akhirnya.

"A.. apa yang Baba katakan itu benar!?" tanya Tao tak percaya ayahnya akan berbuat seperti itu padanya. Tentu pria cantik itu merasa kecewa pada ayahnya.

"Baba hanya tak mau kehilangan rumah kita, makanya Baba menjadikanmu sebagai jaminan." jawabnya dengan nada enteng, tak ada beban sama sekali saat mengutarakannya.

"Jadi Baba lebih sayang dengan rumah ini dibandingkan denganku, begitu?" ujar Tao ditengah rasa kecewanya saat ini.

"Sudahlah, ini juga untuk kebaikanmu. Kau akan menikah dengan orang kaya dan hidup enak dengannya jadi terima saja." ucap ayah Tao. Ia merasa sulit sekali membujuk anaknya itu. Padahal dia akan menikahkannya dengan pria kaya, dia berfikir bahwa anaknya itu bodoh karena menolak menikah dengan pria pilihannya itu.

"Tao tidak mau!" ucap Tao menolak mentah-mentah keinginannya ayahnya itu.

"Kau harus mau Huang Zi Tao! Kau mau membuatku stress hah?" akhirnya ayah Tao membentaknya. Ia sudah tak memiliki kesabaran lagi saat ini. Mau tidak mau Tao harus menikah dengannya. Itulah keinginannya sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah melakukan perjanjian ini yang tidak mungkin Ia batalkan. Ia sendiri tak peduli dengan perasaan anaknya saat ini.

Setelah ayahnya membentaknya, Tao pergi meninggalkan ayahnya begitu saja. Dirinya benar-benar kesal saat ini. Bisa-bisanya ayahnya itu melakukan hal seenaknya seperti itu padanya.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana Babamu ini belum selesai bicara!" teriak ayah Tao kesal pada anaknya itu.

...

"Maaf Tuan Wu, aku benar-benar minta maaf.. aku tidak tahu kalau kejadiannya akan seperti ini.." ucap ayah Tao takut kepada orang yang ada didepannya saat ini. Dia adalah pria yang akan menikah dengan Tao.

Belum sempat Kris menjawab atas perkataan Tuan Huang itu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara keributan dari arah luar.

"Lepas.. Lepaskan aku, aku bilang lepaskan!" teriak seseorang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Telihat seorang pria yang sedang memberontak pada kedua pria yang sudah mengunci pergerakannya.

"Tao.." ucap ayah Tao sedikit lega karena tak menyangka orang suruhan Tuan Wu itu akan dengan mudah menemukan anaknya secepat ini.

"Baba.." Tao kaget saat melihat ayahnya berada ditempat yang sama dengannya.

"Tuan Wu saya sudah menemukan orang yang anda cari.." ucap salah satu dari orang yang membawa Tao itu.

"Baguslah.." ucap Kris, setelahnya Kris menyuruh orang suruhannya itu keluar dari ruangannya.

Merasa tak asing dengan suara yang baru saja di dengarnya, Tao menoleh kearah pria yang sedang duduk dikursi mewahnya saat ini. Dilihatnya pria yang seperti sebaya dengannya, dia terlihat tampan dan gagah memakai kacamata hitam dimatanya, hidungnya yang mancung membuatnya begitu terlihat sempurna. Pria itu membuka kacamata hitamnya sehingga wajah tampannya bisa terlihat dengan jelas oleh seseorang yang kini sedang memperhatikannya itu. Tao membelalakkan matanya saat tahu siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Kita bertemu lagi Tao.." ucapnya. Tao, dia hanya diam saja tak merespon sapaan akrab Kris padanya.

Tao benar-benar sangat membenci orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Kau.. Apa kau belum puas menyakitiku dulu?" ucap Tao akhirnya. Dia kesal pada pria tampan dihadapannya itu. Tao membencinya sekarang walaupun diakuinya bahwa kini Kris terlihat semakin bertambah tampan dibanding dulu.

"Bisakah tinggalkan kami berdua saja? Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya." Kris berbicara pada ayah Tao. Ayah Tao mengangguk, setelahnya dia pun membiarkan Tao bersama dengan Kris diruangan itu.

"Memangnya aku menyakitimu dulu? Kita baru bertemu lagi setelah 6 tahun kita berpisah. Apa kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku?" ucap Kris dengan nada yang begitu santai didengar namun senyuman seringai diakhir itu terlihat seperti mengejek.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku sebenarnya?"

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau lah jaminannya.. kau benar-benar murahan Tao.." ucapan yang Kris lontarkan membuat Tao geram dan ingin memukul wajah tampan Kris itu sekarang juga. Namun Ia tak mau ambil resiko saat ini sehingga Ia urungkan hasratnya itu.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar hal apapun dari mulutmu Kris!"

"Ah.. kau marah aku mengataimu murahan? Hah?" ucap Kris sambil memegang dagu Tao lalu melepasnya dengan kasar.

"Pernikahan ini tak akan pernah terjadi, aku akan berusaha untuk melunasi hutang Baba padamu, aku akan bekerja keras.." ucap Tao pada Kris.

"Memangnya pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuk lulusan JHS sepertimu? Aku yakin sampai kau matipun kau tak akan mampu untuk melunasi semua hutang itu.." ucap Kris sombong.

Tao diam mematung mendengar penuturan Kris barusan. Dia sebenarnya tersinggung dengannya ucapannya, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Mencari pekerjaan itu memang sulit, apalagi dia hanyalah lulusan SMP dan lagi dirinya sekarang memang belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap sama sekali.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena menikah denganku?" ucap Kris ditengah Tao melamunkan nasibnya.

Tao menatap Kris yang berdiri tak jauh dari dihadapannya, dia tak banyak berubah. Sifatnya masih sama seperti yang dulu. Dan Tao akui jika Kris - teman sekolahnya dulu kini tumbuh menjadi pria yang gagah dan tampan. Tapi dia tak mau bahkan sudi untuk menyukai orang seperti dihadapannya sekarang. Kejadian masa lalu membuatnya merubah persaaannya kini padanya.

Tao tersenyum simpul sejenak, "Aku bahkan tak menyukaimu Kris.." ucapnya. Kris hanya diam namun merasa tak suka dengan jawaban Tao.

"Hmm.. Benarkah? Terserah apa katamu.." ucapnya seolah tak peduli.

"Apa.. hanya dengan menikah denganmu semuanya bisa dianggap lunas?" dengan ragu Tao menanyakan itu pada Kris.

"Tidak semudah itu, tetapi bisa dikatakan Babamu terbebas dari semua hutang itu." jawab Kris kemudian.

"Baiklah jika memang itu jalan satu-satunya, aku akan menikah denganmu, tapi berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tak akan pernah menyakiti Baba, kau cukup sakiti aku saja.." ucap Tao akhirnya. Ia menyanyangi ayahnya walaupun ayahnya selalu membuatnya kesal, tapi dia satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya saat ini dan Tao ingin melindunginya.

"Benar-benar anak yang baik." Kris menepuk kedua pundak Tao dan tersenyum sinis.

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit lamanya Tao berada diposisi yang sama. Dia sudah menghapus airmatanya dan berhenti menangis. Dia merasa itu tak berguna. Dia terus berfikir apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah kabur merupakan hal yang terbaik saat ini? Dia sungguh bingung. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?

"Apa aku kabur saja ya?" tanyanya pada diri-sendiri. Dia sangat menyanyangi ayahnya, jika dia kabur mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada ayahnya nanti.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Tao terlihat sangat bingung saat ini. Ia mulai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Maaf, Baba.. tapi sejujurnya aku tak menginginkan pernikahan ini.." akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia beranjak dari tempat itu dan berjalan mengendap-endap melihat situasi disekitarnya. "Apa ada orang suruhan Kris diluar sana?" gumam Tao begitu lirih sambil melihat sekitarnya.

Tao melihat beberapa orang yang berdiri tegap diluar sana. Dia menebak bahwa mereka adalah bodyguard Kris.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" gumam Tao bingung. "Aku tak perduli, aku harus pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga." sambungnya lagi. Ia benar-benar nekat sekarang. Karena yang Ia pikirkan hanya ingin terbebas dari tempat ini saat ini juga.

Tao mulai berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu utama hotel, setelahnya Ia bersiap untuk lari.

Satu.. Dua.. Tiga..

Tao-pun berlari secepat Ia bisa. Namun tak sengaja dia menendang kaleng dan membuat suara dan berhasil menarik perhatian salah satu dari bodyguard itu.

"Bukankah itu istri tuan kita?" ucap salah seorang berjas hitam kepada rekan lainnya. Mereka-pun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk temannya itu.

"Ya, kau benar.. cepat kita harus segera menangkapnya!" perintah sang ketua dari orang-orang berjas hitam disana. Tao mendengar ucapan mereka itu. Tao mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak berhati-hati saat berlari.

"Hey! Tunggu jangan lari kau.." ucapnya sambil terus berlari mengejar Tao. Semua orang suruhan Kris-pun berusaha mengejar dan menangkap Tao.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mengenal daerah ini.." gerutu Tao sambil terus berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Dia terus berlari dan sesekali melihat kearah belakang untuk mengetahui apa orang-orang suruhan Kris masih mengejarnya?

"Ah Sial! kenapa mereka larinya cepat sekali?" umpat Tao kesal.

Saat melihat kearah belakang dia tak tahu kalau didepannya ada sebuah batu cukup besar, sehingga membuatnya tersandung dan terjatuh setelahnya.

DUG..

"Ah, sial! Ah sakit sekali.." rintih Tao pada lututnya yang sekarang bersimbah darah. Namun tak perduli dengan rasa sakit itu, dia berusaha untuk bangun kemudian berlari secepat mungkin yang Ia bisa walau larinya kini menjadi lebih lamban dari sebelumnya.

"CEPAT, Kita harus mengepungnya aku kesana dan kalian kearah sana.." instruksi sang ketua itu pada anggotanya.

"BAIK!" jawab mereka serempak.

Mereka dengan cepat menuruti perintah dari ketua mereka, setelah berlari beberapa meter, merekapun sampai dengan jarak 2 meter saja dengan Tao saat ini.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-kemana.. Menyerahlah.."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku mohon pada kalian biarkan aku pergi.." mohon Tao pada beberapa orang yang ada didepannya saat ini. Dengan kondisi kakinya yang terluka dia berjalan mundur untuk menghindari orang yang terus berjalan mendekatinya.

DUG..

Tao menoleh kebelakang, tak disangka bahwa Ia menabrak seseorang yang mengejarnya juga saat ini. Tanpa sepengetahuannya ternyata dirinya sudah dikepung. Kedua orang yang ada dibelakangnya itu langsung menangkapnya. Tao meronta setelahnya.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU sekarang juga!" ronta Tao pada kedua orang yang memegang kedua lengannya itu.

"Jangan sakiti dia, itu pesan dari Tuan Kris!"

"Kami mengerti."

"Cepat segera bawa dia pada Tuan Kris."

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju hotel tempat Kris menginap, Tao terus meronta namun tenaganya tak kuat untuk melawan dua orang yang ada disamping kanan-kirinya itu. Sampailah mereka didepan kamar Kris saat ini.

TOK TOK TOK

"Aish, menganggu sekali.." dengan malasnya Kris bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu itu.

"Ada apa? Kalian menganggu saja.." ucap Kris sedikit kesal pada bodyguardnya.

"Maaf tuan kami menganggu istirahat anda, saya hanya ingin menyerahkan istri anda yang berusaha kabur tadi.."

"Apa!?" Kris tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dan dilihatnya pria yang badannya paling kecil dari orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya kini. Orang yang sedang diperhatikannya sedang menunduk menutupi wajahnya.

"Kami tak menyakitinya sama sekali, luka dikakinya itu ulahnya sendiri karena terjatuh saat dia berlari." jelas ketua dari bodyguard itu.

Pandangan Kris beralih pada lutut Tao yang terluka dan benar saja lutut itu memang terluka karena dia melihat ada darah yang merembes dicelana yang Tao kenakan saat ini.

"Lepaskan dia, dan tinggalkan kami. Biar aku yang mengurusnya. " ucap Kris dingin.

"MASUK!" bentak Kris pada Tao. Dengan sangat ragu, Tao masuk kedalam kamar itu dengan kaki yang sedikit pincang saat berjalan.

"Aku baru saja memperingatimu untuk tidak kabur, tapi kenapa kau mengabaikan kata-kataku itu hah?" ucap Kris mamerahi Tao.

Tao hanya diam saja dan terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tatap aku! Aku sedang berbicara padamu." ucap Kris kesal karena lawan bicaranya tak memandang wajahnya saat dia sedang berbicara. Akhirnya Kris dengan kasar mengangkat dagu Tao. Kini dia-pun dapat melihat wajah Tao dengan jelas. Namun yang dilihatnya kini Tao tengah menangis dihadapannya, matanya merah dan terdapat beberapa tetes air mata yang membasahi pipinya itu.

DEG

Kris merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya saat melihat seseorang dihadapannya menangis dan dialah yang menyebabkan orang itu menangis.

"Ha.. Hapus air matamu itu.." suruh Kris dengan nada sedikit gugup entah apa yang membuatnya gugup. Tao menghapus air matanya itu perlahan. Kris menuntunnya untuk duduk ditepi sisi ranjangnya.

"Diamlah disini, aku akan mengobati lututmu.." kata Kris sekali lagi pada pria yang merupakan istrinya ini.

Kris mengambil handuk yang sudah dibasahi dengan air dan juga kotak P3K.

Dilingkisnya celana Tao sampai diatas lutut. Mengelap lutut itu dengan handuk kecil yang basah. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, dan sangat hati-hati. Tao yang melihat Kris begitu telaten melakukan hal itu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya kini. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak tak normal.

DEG DEG DEG..

'Ada apa denganku? Tidak! Ini tak boleh terjadi! Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta dengannya lagi..' sangkal Tao dalam hati. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menampik omongan dihatinya barusan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kris ketika melihat gelagat aneh Tao.

"Ti.. tidak.." jawab Tao gugup.

"Cepatlah tidur, aku juga ingin istirahat."

Tao kaget karena Kris menyuruhnya tidur dan tak mengusirnya dari kamar ini lagi.

"A.. aku tidur diranjang ini?" dengan sangat hati-hati Tao bertanya.

"Ya! Aku tak mau kau melakukan kesalahan tadi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.." tentu jika Tao berusaha kabur lagi saat ini, itu akan menjadi 3 kalinya.

Kris langsung mengambil posisi untuk tidur dan berbaring membelakangi Tao. Tao sangat ragu untuk tidur disamping pria yang pernah disukainya dulu.

Tao menoleh kearah Kris dan dilihatnya punggung yang tegap dan kokoh itu.

'Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta dengannya, dengan susah payah aku melupakanmu tetapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menikahiku..' ucap Tao berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus melihat orang yang terbaring membelakanginya kini.

Tao akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbaring disamping Kris, dia mengambil posisi yang sama Kris lakukan yaitu membelakanginya. Dia tidak bisa tidur dengan mudah karena jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang tak beraturan. Lama dia tidak bisa menutup matanya, dia baru bisa memejamkan matanya saat rasa kantuk benar-benar menyerangnya dan dia baru berhasil menutup matanya tepat pada pukul 3 pagi.

.

"CEPAT bangun!" bentak Kris sangat keras pada Tao.

Tao merasa terusik dengan suara berisik Kris, dia membuka matanya perlahan. Sangat berat rasanya untuk membuka matanya itu karena dia baru tidur beberapa jam saja.

"Nghn.." lenguh Tao.

"CEPAT MANDI sekarang juga! Aku tunggu kau di restoran yang ada dilantai bawah." kata Kris yang sedang memperbaiki baju yang dikenakannya sekarang.

Tao membetulkan posisi berbaringnya dengan duduk ditepi ranjang. Dia mengucek matanya perlahan.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Tao setelah sudah merasa sadar dari rasa kantuknya itu.

"Jam 7 pagi, aku pergi dulu." ucapnya singkat dan berlalu pergi.

Kris langsung pergi keluar dari kamar untuk menuju restoran yang ada dihotel tempatnya menginap. Setelah melihat Kris pergi, Tao masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dia sedikit malas untuk mandi karena keadaan dirinya yang memang masih sangat mengantuk. Sesekali dirinya tertidur saat berendam di bathup. Itu membuatnya memerlukan waktu 1 jam untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Tao langsung bergegas menuju restoran yang Kris maksud, Ia sudah sangat telat dan takut Kris akan marah padanya. Sesampainya disana, dia melihat Kris tengah memakan sarapannya. Tao menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Sayang sekali kau datang terlambat, sarapannya sudah selesai." dengan santainya Kris berbicara kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tao bingung karena Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya sedangkan dirinya baru saja sampai.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, kita harus melakukan perjalanan. Bukan begitu?" kata Kris pada Tao.

"Tapi.. aku belum sarapan.." ucap Tao.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena kau datang terlambat." jawab Kris tak peduli.

Kris melenggang melangkah meninggalkan Tao yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya itu. Saat ini Tao benar-benar kesal padanya karena tak diberi waktu sedikitpun untuk dirinya memakan sarapannya, tentu Ia sangat lapar karena tadi malam dia tak makan sama sekali. Dengan langkah malas dia-pun akhirnya mengikuti Kris dibelakangnya.

"Masuklah.." Kris mempersilahkan Tao untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Tao-pun masuk dan duduk disana. Kris menutup pintu mobil itu dan berjalan menuju pintu mobil satunya lagi kemudian membukanya lalu masuk dan duduk disamping Tao.

"Kita jalan sekarang." ucap Kris pada supir pribadinya.

"Baik Tuan.."

Mobilpun melaju dengan tempo kecepatan yang sedang.

...

 **TAO's POV**

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya melihat kearah luar jendela, melihat pemandangan disepanjang perjalanan yang kami lewati. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara kita berdua saat ini, aku tak tahu Kris akan membawaku kemana. Tak terasa satu jam sudah aku berada dalam mobil mewahnya ini. Dia membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang aku sendiri tak kenal. Tempat yang seperti istana. Aku turun dari mobil mewah itu dan melihat takjub bangunan yang ada didepanku saat ini.

"Jangan kampungan seperti itu." ucapan Kris membangunkanku dari lamunan tadi. Aku mengikuti arahnya melangkah.

"Ah.. Putraku yang tampan.. kau sudah datang?"

Aku melihat seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya sekarang ini. Wanita itu memeluk Kris dengan sangat erat, sepertinya dia ibu Kris? Aku hanya bisa berdiri dibelakang Kris, aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dengan orangtua suamiku saat ini.

"Mama aku merindukanmu.." ucap Kris setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Mama Kris melihat kearahku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya.

"Apa dia istrimu?" tebak Mama Kris. Orangtua Kris memang tak hadir diacara pernikahan kami kemarin.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu.." jawab Kris sambil melirikku dengan pandangan tak suka.

"A..apa kabar Mama?" aku sedikit gugup dengannya.

"Apa kau tak salah pilih orang untuk kau jadikan istri Kris? Dia pasti dari kalangan rendah, lihat saja pakaiannya.." ucap Mama Kris sinis dan memandangku tak suka. Aku hanya menunduk tak berani untuk menatapnya.

"Ya, aku memang salah menikahinya. Mama tenang saja akukan hanya main-main saja menikah dengannya." dengan santainya Kris mengatakan kalimat itu, hatiku sakit saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Walau sebenarnya aku sudah tahu hal itu dari awal, dia tak mungkin menikahiku jika bukan karena masalah hutang itu.

"Ada apa ini? Sepertinya ramai sekali?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat seseorang yang berbicara tadi, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Kris sepertinya dia ayah Kris.

"Baba, apa kabar?" ucap Kris sopan lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, kau rupanya Kris.." Ayah Kris melihat kearahku, aku membungkukkan badanku padanya.

"Apa kabar Baba?" salamku sopan padanya. 'Apa aku akan mendapatkan serentetan kalimat sindiran dari ayahnya seperti yang barusan aku dapat dari ibu Kris?' itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga Wu.." ucap Baba Kris sambil tersenyum kearahku dan aku membalas senyumannya. Ternyata dia orang yang sangat baik.

Kami-pun duduk di ruang keluarga, beberapa pelayan membawakan minuman dan cemilan untuk kami semua.

"Dia sangat manis pantas saja kau menikahinya, maaf Baba dan Mama tidak bisa datang ke acara pernikahan kalian." ucap Baba Kris meminta maaf.

"Bicara apa kau ini sayang, walau secantik apapun dia. Tetaplah seorang pria miskin. Walaupun pria ini bisa hamil dan melahirkan anak, aku tak rela jika hartaku diwarisi oleh anaknya. Aku menginginkan Kris menikah dengan seseorang yang sederajat dengan kita." perkataan ibu Kris membuatku tersinggung dan sakit hati.

"Jaga ucapanmu, dia itu sekarang menantu kita. Anak kita juga." ucap Baba Kris menenangkan istrinya yang tadi meluap-luap penuh emosi saat mengatakan sesuatu ketidaksukaannya padaku.

"Tak apa Baba Mama, semua yang diucapkan Mama memang benar adanya, aku sudah biasa mendapat perkataan seperti ini dari orang lain." ucapku akhirnya, karena tak ingin memperkeruh suasana.

"Sudahlah, Mama tenang saja aku pasti akan memberikan Mama cucu dari seorang wanita cantik dan selevel dengan kita." kata Kris menghibur ibunya.

Saat aku mendengar perkataan Kris barusan aku sedikit tak suka. Itu berarti Kris akan tidur dengan seorang wanita dan membuat seorang anak dengan wanita itu? Aku tidak bisa membanyanginya. Kenapa aku tak suka akan hal itu? Bukankah harusnya aku tak peduli dengannya karena aku membencinya?

"Apa yang kau katakan Kris? Jadi kau akan menceraikan istrimu dan menikah lagi?" ucap ayah Kris terlihat marah.

"Tidak perlu menceraikannya pun aku bisa menikah lagikan Baba?"

"Baba tak setuju! Di keluarga kita menikah hanya satu kali dalam seumur hidup. Walaupun saat ini kau belum bisa mencintai dan menerima Tao seutuhnya untuk menjadi istrimu, kau bisa belajar untuk mencintainya layaknya seorang suami pada umumnya." nasihat Baba Kris.

Aku sangat senang ayah Kris mau menerimaku walau aku pria miskin.

"Sayang apa kau tahu? Kris terpaksa menikahinya karena orangtua pria miskin ini mempunyai hutang yang sangat besar pada anak kita dan asal kau tahu, ayahnya menjadikannya sebagai jaminan." ucap ibu Kris pada suaminya.

"Itu salahnya sendiri kenapa dia mau menikahinya, tidak menikahinya pun tak masalah sebenarnya." jawab ayah Kris enteng sedangkan Ibu Kris tak puas mendengar jawaban suaminya itu.

"Itu karena aku berjanji pada Ayahnya sebelumnya, aku akan menikahi anaknya jika dia tak bisa melunasi hutangnya dan aku tak tahu kalau ayahnya hanya mempunyai satu anak dan itu pria." jelas Kris pada kedua orantuanya.

"Kenapa kau tak menananyakan sebelumnya?" tanya ayah Kris padanya.

"Itu karena dia tak mengatakan apapun tentang anaknya.." bela Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baba tak ingin mendengarkan alasan apapun, kau harus tetap bersamanya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian!" kata ayah Kris kekeh pada pendiriannya.

"Terserah apa yang Baba katakan, tapi ini pernikahanku.." ucap Kris seraya beranjak dari kursinya, dia langsung menarikku pergi dari sana. Aku tersentak kaget karena Kris menyeretku secara tiba-tiba, dengan buru-buru aku membungkukkan badan pada orang tua Kris.

"Kris! Awas saja kalau kau berani menduakan istrimu!" ucap ayah Kris keras karena Kris sudah berjalan lumayan jauh darinya.

"Dasar anak susah diatur! Tak bisa besikap sopan sedikitpun kepada orang tuanya." ucap ayah Kris lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah sayang, memangnya apa untungnya punya menantu miskin sepertinya?!" ucap ibu Kris kesal pada suaminya.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan anakmu bersikap seperti itu? Dan tak memikirkan perasaan istrinya?"

"Aku tidak suka Kris menikah dengan pria itu, aku akan tetap mencarikannya wanita yang lebih baik untuk Kris." kekeh ibu Kris.

"Jika kau berani merusak hubungan mereka, aku tak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Kau lebih memilih menantu miskinmu itu? Ckck," ibu Kris pergi meninggalkan suaminya karena kesal.

...

 **NORMAL POV**

BRUG

Kris menghempaskan tubuh Tao diatas ranjangnya. Tao lantas langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. "Bisakah kau bersikap lebih lembut?"

"Kau tak pantas menerima perlakuan baik, kau tahu?" ucap Kris ketus.

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu Kris." ucap Tao dengan wajah terlihat lelah. Kris membuka pakaiannya seketika dihadapan Tao sambil memandangi Tao dengan gaya menggoda. Tao membelalakkan matanya.

"Ka..kau mau apa Kris?" ucap Tao gugup.

"Kenapa? Kau gugup hah?" Kris membisikkan itu ditelinga Tao. Tao tak merespon apapun. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat ini. "Aku hanya penasaran, apa benar kau bisa ha-mil?" ucap seduktif dan menggoda.

Kris hendak menyentuh pipi Tao tapi Tao segera menampiknya dengan kasar. "Pernikahan kita hanya main-main. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku sedikitpun Kris!" tapi ucapan Tao itu hanya dibalas dengan seringaian licik dari bibir Kris saja.

Seketika itu Tao beranjak pergi untuk menjauh dari manusia berbahaya itu. Tao merasa dirinya harus lebih waspada sekarang.

 **to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous chapter**

BRUG

Kris menghempaskan tubuh Tao diatas ranjangnya. Tao lantas langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. "Bisakah kau bersikap lebih lembut?"

"Kau tak pantas menerima perlakuan baik, kau tahu?" ucap Kris ketus.

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu Kris." ucap Tao dengan wajah terlihat lelah. Kris membuka pakaiannya seketika dihadapan Tao sambil memandangi Tao dengan gaya menggoda. Tao membelalakkan matanya.

"Ka..kau mau apa Kris?" ucap Tao gugup.

"Kenapa? Kau gugup hah?" Kris membisikkan itu ditelinga Tao. Tao tak merespon apapun. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat ini. "Aku hanya penasaran, apa benar kau bisa ha-mil?" ucapnya seduktif dan menggoda.

Kris hendak menyentuh pipi Tao tapi Tao segera menampiknya dengan kasar. "Pernikahan kita hanya main-main. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku sedikitpun Kris!" tapi ucapan Tao itu hanya dibalas dengan seringaian licik dari bibir Kris saja.

Seketika itu Tao beranjak pergi untuk menjauh dari manusia berbahaya itu. Tao merasa dirinya harus lebih waspada sekarang.

 **PART 2**

Tao menghela nafas lega saat dia bisa pergi dari hadapan Kris. Tao merasa jika dia harus lebih waspada jika sedang dekat dengan Kris. Menurutnya Kris itu orang yang tidak mudah ditebak, kadang kala suka berbuat hal diluar gudaannya. Contohnya seperti hal tadi itu. Kris hendak berbuat hal kotor padanya walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak masalah jika mereka melakukannya, toh mereka sudah menikah. Tapi yang ada dipikiran Tao adalah mereka tidak menikah berdasarkan cinta dan pernikahan mereka hanyalah pernikahan permainan perjanjian belaka, jadi tak seharusnya hal semacam itu terjadi dalam pernikahan mereka.

"Tao?" Tao seketika menolehkan wajahnya ketika seseorang memanggilnya, Tao tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Baba.." ucap Tao.

"Baba harap kau bisa betah tinggal disini, untuk masalah tadi itu. Baba benar-benar minta maaf, tolong jangan diambil hati omongan istriku." Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Iya, aku juga sudah melupakannya." ucap Tao seadanya.

Ayah Kris seketika tersenyum, "Lebih bersabarlah dalam menghadapi suamimu, Kris memang sedikit kekanakkan. Aku gagal mendidiknya dengan baik." ucap ayah Kris sambil termenung seakan menyesali waktu yang sudah berlalu.

"A-ku..." ucapan Tao terpotong saat terdengar suara perutnya yang keroncongan. Tao seketika menunduk malu.

"Kau lapar?" Tao mengangkat wajahnya lalu dengan malu dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Seketika ayah Kris tertawa karena gemas melihat ekspresi menantunya.

"Aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantar makanan untukmu. Tunggu saja." lantas setelah itu ayah Kris berbalik badan untuk pergi dari hadapan Tao, namun ucapan Tao menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baba, Tao makan di ruang makan saja." ucap Tao.

"Kris?"

"Hmm, dia sedang tidur." jawab Tao berbohong. Setelah itu Tao berjalan mengikuti sang ayah mertua. Bagaimanapun dia belum tahu tata letak ruangan di rumah megah ini. Dia baru pertama datang kemari.

.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, ayah Kris langsung menyuruh pembantunya untuk menyiapkan makanan. Tak butuh waktu lama sang pelayan langsung menyuguhkan berbagai macam hidangan di meja. Tao merasa tak terbiasa makan dilayani seperti ini.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Tidak usah sungkan." ucap ayah Kris. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi.. ini terlalu banyak. Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskannya sendiri. Maukah Baba ikut makan bersamaku?" tawar Tao pada ayah mertuanya.

"Baiklah, melihat makanan lezat ini membuatku jadi lapar lagi.." Tao tersenyum cerah ketika mendengar penuturan ayah Kris itu. Merekapun makan bersama layaknya keluarga pada umumnya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu, tiba-tiba ibu Kris datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Duh duh, harmonis sekali..." ucap ibu Kris terlihat tak suka suaminya terlihat akrab dengan Tao. Seketika Tao menatap pada ibu suaminya itu.

"Mama.. ayok makan bersama." ajak Tao kemudian.

"Hah.. baru tinggal disini saja sudah bersikap layaknya pemilik rumah." seketika Tao merasa tak enak hati mendengar penuturan ibu Kris tadi.

"Apa maksudmu? Tao itu menantu kita, jadi rumah ini pun rumahnya juga. Tak bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik pada istri putramu sendiri?" ucap ayah Kris sambil memandang wajah istrinya dengan pandangan memohon. Tapi ibu Kris justru pergi dari hadapan mereka begitu saja. Seketika ayah Kris langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ayah Kris memandang kearah menantunya, "Tolong jangan diambil hati ucapan tadi itu.." seketika Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul. Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja dan tak mempermasalahkan ucapan ibu Kris tadi.

.

"Hah, menyebalkan sekali. Buat aku tak betah berada di rumah ini saja!" gerutu ibu Kris.

Kris yang baru saja turun dari tangga, seketika bertanya pada ibunya. "Mama kesal kenapa?"

"Oh sayangku, ayok kita pergi jalan-jalan?" ucap ibu Kris dengan bergelanyut manja pada putranya.

"Mama bukannya Kris tidak mau, tapi aku lelah saat ini." ucap Kris berbohong, sebenarnya dia hanya sedang malas menemani ibunya berjalan-jalan.

Ibu Kris terlihat cemberut, "Ayolah Ma.. jangan ngambek seperti ini.. jadi tidak cantik lagi kan.. bagaimana kalau besok kita Shopping? Kris janji.." dan saat itupun juga ibu Kris langsung memeluk putra kesayangannya.

"Kau memang putra Mama.." Kris tersenyum cerah melihat ibunya yang tengah bertingkah manja padanya.

"Hmm, Mama lihat Tao tidak?" tanya Kris setelahnya. Dan seketika ibu Kris itu kembali terlihat bad mood.

"Kenapa memangnya? Jangan bilang kalau kau saat ini tengah merindukannya." ucap ibu Kris asal.

"Huh? Tentu saja tidak.. aku hanya..." belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tao muncul dihadapannya. Tak jauh dari Kris dan ibunya berdiri saat ini. Dalam hati kecil Kris, sebenarnya ada rasa cukup senang mendapati Tao dalam pandangannya. Tapi dia tak menunjukkannya secara langsung. Dia tak tersenyum sama sekali dan tetap terlihat angkuh dihadapan Tao.

Tao mengabaikannya, Ia memilih untuk melewati mereka berdua dan naik ke lantai atas. Tapi suara Kris yang terdengar tak enak ditelinganya menghentikan langkah Tao seketika saat menuju anak tangga.

"Ada suamimu disini dan kau diam begitu saja?"

Tao seketika menolehkan wajahnya perlahan, dilihatnya sang suami yang tengah berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, disampingnya ada ibu mertuanya yang terlihat sama memandanginya dengan pandangan tak suka padanya.

Sebenarnya Tao merasa malas untuk meladeni Kris saat ini. Tapi disamping Kris saat ini ada ibu mertuanya, walaupun sang mertua selalu bersikap tak bersahabat padanya. Tapi Tao harus tetap menghormatinya.

"Maaf, kalian terlihat serius jadi aku-"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melewati kita berdua begitu saja.. apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun oleh orangtuamu?" ibu Kris menyela ucapan Tao seketika. Tao hanya berdiri mematung mendengar penuturan tak mengenakkan dari ibu mertuanya. Sebenarnya Tao marah jika membawa nama kedua orangtuanya dalam hal seperti ini, tapi lawan bicaranya saat ini adalah ibu Kris - yang merupakan ibu mertuanya. Tao memilih untuk tidak ambil panjang urusan itu.

"Maaf, Ma.." ucap Tao sambil menatap ibu mertuanya. Tapi ibu Kris tak berucap apapun atas ucapan maaf Tao itu.

Kris hendak protes karena Tao hanya meminta maaf pada ibunya saja, tapi Tao segera berucap, "Maafkan aku Kris.." Tao merasa harus menjadi orang yang lebih bersabar dan mengalah untuk hal seperti ini sepertinya.

Seketika Kris langsung tersenyum senang mendengar Tao berucap maaf padanya. "Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku memaafkan tingkah tak sopan istriku." sambil memandang Tao dengan senyuman menyeringai. Seketika Tao terlihat gugup dan mengambil pandangan kearah lain seketika.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku pamit.. ingin ke kamar." ucap Tao sambil memandang kedua orang dihadapannya untuk izin undur diri dari hadapan mereka. Ibu Kris hanya meresponnya dengan gerakan kepala seakan menjawab silahkan saja. Sedangkan Kris hanya diam saja dan terus memandanginya. Tao sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Kris memandanginya seperti itu.

Tao terlihat sudah menaiki anak tangga, Kris tak lepas pandangannya sedari awal dari objek dihadapannya. Lalu dia menatap ibunya dan berkata, "Kris ke kamar dulu Ma.." belum sempat ibunya menjawab, Kris pergi begitu saja. Dan membuat gerutuan kecil meluncur dari mulut sang ibu.

.

Cleck,

Tao seketika terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia tengah duduk disisi ranjang dan sempat melamun tadi. Tao melihat Kris berjalan menghampirinya, dan seketika itu pula rasa gugup, takut melandanya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sejalan Kris berjalan menuju padanya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanya Kris heran kenapa Tao memandangnya dengan pandangan mata yang melebar. Padahal Tao saat ini sedang gugup bukan main karenanya, tapi Kris salah menilai ekspresi Tao.

"Hmm, tidak ada yang aneh." ucap Tao lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke sisi lain untuk menjauh dari Kris. Kris memandangnya aneh.

Kris hendak bertanya, tapi Tao lebih dulu mengeluarkan ucapannya. "Jadi kita akan tinggal disini terus?"

Kris mengkerutkan keningnya seketika, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu memangnya?" Kris menebak sepertinya Tao tak betah karena sikap ibunya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja Guangzhou sangat jauh dari Beijing. Aku menghawatirkan Baba." ucap Tao, seketika perasangka buruk itu sirna begitu saja dari pikiran Kris setelah mendengar jawaban dari Tao.

"Hanya sementara saja kita tinggal disini, lagipula aku masih harus bekerja." ucap Kris, seketika Tao merasa lega.

"Eum begitu.."

.

Suasana seketika sunyi setelahnya, Tao tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Kris tak bertanya atau berkata apapun lagi padanya, Kris memilih untuk berbaring kembali dikasurnya yang empuk sedangkan Tao dia masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya semula.

"Kemarilah." ucap Kris sambil menepuk kasur empuk yang masih ada space kosong disampingnya. Tao seketika menggeleng dan langsung mencari objek di ruangan kamar yang cukup luas itu. Tao seketika memilih menghampiri sofa dan duduk disana.

Kris langsung tertawa kecil dan menebak sepertinya Tao tengah menghindarinya. Tapi sikap Tao itu justru membuatnya semakin senang untuk menggodanya, sepertinya Kris merasa hidupnya tidak akan bosan lagi, karena sekarang dia punya objek untuk dimainkan.

Tao duduk di sofa dengan pandangan wajahnya yang menoleh kearah lain, yang jelas tak memandang kearah Kris saat ini. Kris memperhatikan terus tingkah Tao itu. Dia tak berkata sama sekali, dan membiarkan Tao dalam suasana kecangungannya itu.

"Aku ingin tidur, tolong bangunkan aku saat jam lima sore nanti." ucapan Kris itu berhasil membuat Tao menoleh kearahnya kembali, lalu Tao mengangguk pelan. Kris pun mulai memejamkan matanya, dan setelah itu, Tao benar-benar merasa bisa bernafas bebas. Pilihan Kris untuk tidur siang, membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

.

.

.

Tak banyak hal yang dilakukan Tao siang tadi, sebenarnya dia merasa bosan karena sedari tadi hanya diam dan duduk di sofa saja, sesekali memperhatikan Kris saat pria yang berstatus suaminya itu tertidur - terlihat damai, berbeda jika saat pria tampan itu tengah sadar. Benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

Tao beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memilih untuk berendam di kamar mandi mungkin bisa membuat pikirannya lebih segar. Tidak butuh waktu lama dia berada di kamar mandi untuk berendam, hanya 30 menit dia berada di kamar mandi. Tao menyudahi acara berendamnya lalu melanjutkannya untuk mandi dibawah shower. Setelah acara mandinya itu selesai Tao berjalan menuju cermin. Dia memandang tubuhnya yang telanjang di depan cermin. Dia menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin dalam diam. Dia merasa tak banyak yang berubah dari dirinya dibanding 6 tahun lalu. Setelah itu dia menatap pakaian yang tadi dikenakannya berada di keranjang pakaian kotor. Seketika dia baru menyadari jika dia datang kemari tak membawa pakaian sama sekali dan Tao pun sedikit merasa cemas. Tao mengitari isi kamar mandi dan mendapati sebuah lemari kecil. Dia membuka lemari itu dan terdapat beberapa handuk dan baju mandi yang tertata rapi. Tao mengambil salah satu baju mandi yang pas untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai baju bandi berwarna putih bersih dengan rambutnya yang masih basah terlihat menetes membasahi baju mandi itu dibagian bahunya. Tao menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Kris masih tertidur nyenyak. Tao ingin bertanya pada Kris saat pria itu bangun nanti, tentang perihal pakaiannya.

Tao duduk didepan cermin hias di kamar itu. Dia mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil. Tak disangka ternyata bau shampo yang menguar wangi itu tercium oleh hidung mancung Kris dan membuatnya terbangun kealam sadar. Kris menggeliat pelan, dan pandangan pertama yang dia dapat adalah...

Tao tengah mengeringkan rambutnya. Seolah tersihir dengan raut rupawan yang dimiliki Tao, Kris terdiam dan sempat memandanginya beberapa detik sebelum dia membuka suaranya, "Habis mandi?" ucapan Kris itu cukup membuat Tao kaget, karena Tao tidak menyadari saat Kris sudah terbangun. Tao langsung berdiri dan menghadap Kris.

"Iya.." jawab Tao singkat sambil menatap wajah sang suami yang masih berbaring di ranjang. Kris menatap Tao dari bawah hingga atas, dan Kris menyadari jika Tao dihadapannya sungguh sexy. Kris menyeringai dalam hati. 'Pasti dibalik baju mandi itu tak ada apapun lagi yang menghalaginya.'

Tao merasa gugup dipandangi tak enak begitu oleh Kris. "Eum, aku tidak membawa pakaian saat kemari." ucap Tao menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya.

"Oh ya... kalau begitu kau bisa memakai baju mandi itu. Sangat cocok untukmu." jawab Kris sambil mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Bisakah kau meminjamkan bajumu padaku, Kris?" ucap Tao sambil menatap memohon pada Kris. Kris saat ini sudah ada tepat berdiri dihadapan Tao dan dia tak langsung menjawab apapun untuk pertanyaan Tao tadi itu.

Kris menatap langsung sepasang bola mata dihadapannya. "Aku tak yakin jika pakaianku itu cocok untukmu." ucapnya.

"Pinjamkan saja pakaianmu yang sudah tak terpakai lagi." ujar Tao lagi. Kenapa Kris begitu sulit untuk meminjamkan pakaian untuknya? Tao pikir mungkin pakaian Kris itu sungguh pakaian mahal yang mungkin enggan dan tak mau Kris pinjamkan sama sekali pada orang lain.

"Bagaimana ya... tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu begini.." ucap Kris sambil melihat Tao begitu intens, dan Tao pun menyadari kalau Kris saat ini memandangnya dengan pandangan lain. Tao seketika meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ke..kenapa?" tanya Tao gugup, Kris melangkah perlahan dan seketika itu pula Tao memundurkan langkahnya. Tao terus memundurkan langkahnya seiring dengan Kris yang memajukan langkahnya, sampai Tao tak ada lagi tempat untuk menghindar. Dibelakangnya lemari hias yang sempat Ia gunakan untuk bercermin tadi itu.

"Kris.. ingat.. kita tidak menikah karena cinta bukan?" ucap Tao mengingatkan.

"Ya memang, tapi pernikahan tetap pernikahan. Awalnya aku tak berniat sama sekali menyuntuhmu, tapi... aku tarik kembali kata-kataku, aku sungguh ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya dirimu." ucapnya, Kris meniupkan angin ke wajah pria dihadapannya, seketika Tao langsung menutup matanya menerima angin hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Posisinya saat ini sungguh tak menguntungkan. Kris menghalangi pergerakannya, dan membuatnya tak bisa lari entah kemana.

Kris mengambil satu tangan Tao dan menempatkannya keatas, dia menahan tangan Tao agar pria yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu tak bisa memberontak sama sekali. Satu tangannya yang bebas mulai membelai pipi halus Tao begitu lembut.

"Eum.. Krishh.." Tao terlihat gugup menerima perlakuan Kris tersebut, Tao menurunkan tangan Kris yang tengah menyentuh wajahnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Tapi Kris langsung mengambil tangan Tao yang masih terbebas itu dan menempatkannya keatas sama dengan dengan posisi tangan Tao satunya lagi, Kris benar-benar kencang menahan kedua tangan Tao agar tetap pada posisinya.

Tao memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya, sejujurnya bisa saja dia melawan Kris saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa, tubuhnya tak bereaksi untuk melakukan sebuah perlawanan, dia justru terlihat pasrah dan seakan terhipnotis untuk menurut pada manusia dihadapannya.

Tubuh Tao menempel pas pada cermin hias dibelakangnya, dan dia mendudukkan pantatnya diatas meja hias itu. Kakinya terbuka lebar karena tubuh Kris berada ditengah kakinya menghimpitnya. Membuat baju mandi yang dikenakannya terlihat terbuka dibagian bawah dan menampakkan sedikit paha dalamnya yang ketat itu.

Kris mulai menjelajahi wajah Tao dengan bibirnya. Di mengecup berbagai area yang ada di wajah Tao itu begitu detail. Kris mengangumi bentuk tekstur wajah Tao yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Sepasang mata unik, hidung yang bangir, dan bibir kecilnya yang sexy. Kris baru menyadarinya.. kalau Tao begitu indah. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaan kagum yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, karena dulu dia bahkan selalu mengejek pria manis di depannya ini..

"Eungh Krishh.." Tao melenguh tertahan saat Kris mencium diarea dagunya. Tapi hal itu justru membuat rahang Kris semakin mengeras dan menginginkan lebih dari sekedar mencumbui seluruh wajah indah dihadapannya.

Kris berhenti sejenak, dan dia memandang area leher Tao yang tampak jelas dan terlihat pasrah untuk dijamah. Pandangannya pun turun kearah dada Tao yang sedikit terbuka, baju mandinya hanya diamankan oleh satu tali di area pinggang itu, dan tali itu tak sepenuhnya membuatnya aman. Jika Kris membuka pengait tali itu, seketika dia bisa melihat semua yang ada dibalik baju mandi itu dengan jelas.

Tapi Kris punya pemikiran lain, dia tak mau terlalu terburu-buru. Jadi dia berusaha untuk mengontrol nafsunya. Dia memilih untuk menjamah leher mulus tanpa cacat dihadapannya terlebih dulu. Kris mulai mencumbuinya, menghisapnya sampai benar-benar basah dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher mulus itu.

"Ahhh Kris.. hentikan.." ucap Tao berusaha menyadarkan Kris kembali. Kepala Tao bergerak kesana kemari karena merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya itu. Seakan tak peduli dengan penolakan dari Tao, Kris tetap pada aktivitasnya mencumbui seluruh tubuh dihadapannya dengan nafsu. Baju mandi yang dikenakan Tao sudah cukup terbuka, keadaannya sekarang sudah terlihat setengah telanjang.

Tao ingin melawan, tapi Kris menekan kedua tangannya begitu kuat dan membuatnya tak bisa memberontak. Kedua kakinya seakan lemas dan tak berdaya karena menerima perlakuan Kris terhadapnya membuat ransangan tersendiri ditubuhnya.

"Eungh.. eungh.." desahan kecil tertahan mulai keluar perlahan dari mulut Tao, rasanya aneh. Tapi dia menikmatinya. Pikirannya ingin menolak semua perlakuan Kris, tapi tubuhnya justru merasa ingin menerima lebih dan lebih.

Kris terlihat asyik menyusu di dada yang terpampang dihadapannya. Walau Tao seorang pria, dia memiliki dada dengan ukuran cup-nya cukup besar sehingga membuat Kris nyaman dan bergairah untuk menjamahnya. Tidak hanya menghisap putingnya saja, tapi dia juga memelintirnya sedikit bahkan menekan-nekan secara perlahan.

Kris terlihat seperti kesetanan menjamah tubuh dihadapannya, wajahnya sudah memerah panas karena dia sudah benar-benar teransang. Tapi aktivitasnya terganggu ketika suara ketukan pintu sampai di indera pendengarannya.

Tok Tok Tok

Pertama Kris mengabaikannya, toh jika dia tidak meresponnya pasti orang yang sedang mengetuk pintu itu pasti akan pergi dengan sendirinya. Tapi dugaannya ternyata salah. Orang itu mengetuk pintu itu lagi dan lagi.

"Kris.. hentikan.. sudah cukuphh.. ada orang.." ucap Tao mengingatkan seseorang dibawahnya yang masih sibuk menyusu seperti bayi.

"Beuh! Menganggu saja!" akhirnya mau tidak mau, Kris melepaskan Tao dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Cleck,

Kris membuka pintu itu dengan pandangan tak suka, siapa gerangan yang sudah menganggu acaranya tadi itu?

"Eum.. maaf bos.." ucap sang bodyguard Kris, aura bosnya terlihat seram sepertinya dia memang tidak pas menemui bosnya saat ini.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Kris ketus pada bawahannya.

"I..ni pesanan yang bos minta." ucapnya lagi sambil menyerahkan tas cukup besar berwarna hitam. Kris lalu menerimanya dan langsung menutu pintu dihadapannya dengan kasar, sehingga menimbulkan suara cukup keras saat pintu itu tertutup.

Kris langsung menaruh tas hitam itu dekat pintu, dia tidak mau repot-repot membawanya masuk lebih dalam. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke istrinya, tapi... Tao tidak ada ditempatnya semula? Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar dan dia tidak menemukan Tao disana.

Cleck,

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan didepan sana menampakkan Tao yang sudah rapih berpakaian. Tao mengambil pakaian di lemari dan memakainya, dia tidak peduli jika Kris marah karena tak seizin Kris dia meminjam pakaian suaminya itu.

"Maaf, aku pinjam bajumu." ucap Tao saat Kris tengah menatapnya. Kris diam saja dan hanya memandangnya, membuat Tao merasa risih. Kaos yang Tao pakai terlalu besar sehingga terlihat jelas tubuh Tao itu sungguh kecil dan ramping. Juga celana bahan yang Tao pakai terlihat sangat panjang dan Tao melingkisnya dibagian bawahnya. Terlihat jelas kalau celana yang Tao pakai itu juga kebesaran.

Tao berjalan melalui Kris begitu saja, namun kemudian dia berhenti sebelum dia keluar dari kamar itu. "Aku sudah melupakan kejadian tadi, aku memaafkanmu. Aku harap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi." Setelah itu, Tao keluar dari dalam kamar dan menutup pintu.

Mendengar penuturan Tao barusan, Kris langsung berdecak. "Melupakan? Huh? Ckck," sambil bergumam tak jelas. Melihat hari sudah menjelang petang, Kris pun memutuskan untuk membersihkannya badannya itu.

.

Tao dan Kris belum bertemu kembali dan berbincang lagi setelah kejadian tadi itu. Mereka baru bertemu dan bertatap muka kembali di ruang makan diacara makan malam bersama sekarang ini. Suasananya sungguh sepi, walaupun ada empat orang yang duduk bersama disana. Masing-masing hanya sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri.

"Eum.. ini enak sekali." ucap Baba Kris tiba-tiba. "..apa ini buatanmu Tao?" ayah Kris bertanya.

"Ah.. iya.." jawab Tao singkat.

"Rupanya kau pintar memasak." ucap ayah Kris sekali lagi sambil tersenyum. Tapi Tao langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak juga Baba, Tao hanya bisa memasak itu saja." ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah, itu lebih baik untukmu jika membantu pekerjaan di rumah ini juga. Jangan hanya bisanya Cuma numpang seperti parasit." ucap ibu Kris tiba-tiba. Ibu mertuanya memang terlihat tak begitu menyukai Tao sama sekali.

Tao hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, "Tao akan membantu menyiapkan sarapan dan juga makan malam Ma.." dan setelah itu ibu Kris langsung diam. Ayah Kris pun tak mengatakan hal apapun, dia malas untuk menimpali ucapan istrinya tadi.

"Bukankah itu baju Kris?" tanya ayah Tao sambil menunjuk kearah Tao.

"Ah, iya.. aku meminjamnya."

"Bukankah pakaianmu sudah diantar tadi?" tanya ayah Kris sambil menatap Tao. Tapi Tao tidak mengerti dan dia langsung menatap Kris. Kris langsung berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya setelah ditatap oleh Tao tadi.

"Eum iya.. Tao belum sempat membereskan pakaian yang diantar kemari, jadi Tao pinjam baju Kris dulu."

"Kalian seumuran?"

"Eum, tidak." Jawab Tao seadanya. "Aku lebih muda 3 tahun dari Kris." Jelas Tao.

"Ada baiknya kau memanggilnya Gege, itu terdengar lebih sopan. Bagaimanapun Kris kan sudah menjadi suamimu Tao.." ucap ayah Kris.

"Maaf Baba..."

"Iya.. panggil suamimu ini.. Kris Gege." ucap Kris setelah bungkam sedaritadi sambil menatap Tao menyeringai, dan Tao hanya bisa diam memandang Kris.

"Aku sudah selesai." ucap ibu Kris lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dari ruang makan meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
